


Artificial Simulation

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. Hank would definitely not approve of the other officers having this sort of fun with Connor.
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Artificial Simulation

“It’s _doing it!_ ”  
  
Connor hesitates as the other officers shush her, snickering. Most of them are drunk by now, to a point where they are reaching illegal limits of intoxication, but he’s been directly instructed not to warn them about it (again). When relative silence resumes, he goes back to mimicking the HR400 in front of him, gripping himself and stroking the way humans do to self-stimulate.  
  
He isn’t certain what they’re trying to accomplish, if anything, by asking him to do this. Connor has found thus far that humans often do things simply for amusement, or to see what will happen.  
  
The HR400 has a look of mute pleasure on its face, likely a default facial expression for when it’s dealing with customers. The officers had almost ordered Connor to have sex with it, the HR400 stepping forward and hooking its fingers into the waistband of his jeans, kissing him deeply; Connor had responded with hesitation, hands coming to rest on the HK400’s hips.  
  
But the ones in favor of sex had been overruled by the ones who’d said it would be “too weird”. So for now, they just want it to teach Connor to copy it.  
  
“Do they even feel anything from it?” One officer asks as the HR400 throws its head back and groans.  
  
“Doubt it.”  
  
_I do,_ Connor almost says, because it’s true. _I have synthetic nerves in my genitalia. I do feel what I’m doing. It is pleasurable._  
  
But they’ve ordered him not to talk, so he doesn’t.  
  
Connor doubts they would care anyway.  
  
-End


End file.
